<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>另一扇门 by LIBERTYzongshan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764080">另一扇门</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIBERTYzongshan/pseuds/LIBERTYzongshan'>LIBERTYzongshan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Sentinels &amp; Guides, Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Bonding, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fred Weasley Lives, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sentinel/Guide, Twincest, War, guide george, sentinel fred, sentinel ginny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:56:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIBERTYzongshan/pseuds/LIBERTYzongshan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>乔治一直以为弗雷德在战争中死去了</p><p>he，哨向au，乔治有ptsd<br/>大部分时间一直在走韦斯莱一家的亲情，毫无逻辑，没有剧情，可能存在很多错误，欢迎捉虫</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Weasley &amp; Charlie Weasley &amp; Fred Weasley &amp; George Weasley &amp; Ginny Weasley &amp; Ron Weasley, Fred Weasley/George Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>另一扇门</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>《trouble I'm in》——twinbed</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>门外洋洋洒洒的不是雪花，是漫天的辐射尘，将一切险恶隐藏在绚丽的外表下。</p><p>“听我说，乔治！”弗雷德拉住乔治的衣襟，“你从后门快走，我去前门引开他们，听到没有？”</p><p>乔治的脸上是凝固的血痂，枪灰与烟尘与深褐色的伤口覆盖了他的脸，他露出一个勉强的笑容，“我们是一对儿，对吗？我不可能留你一个人在这儿。”</p><p>“我是哨兵，我的生存技能比你强多了。”弗雷德用手指轻轻地拂过乔治脸上的伤，“我本来不该把你牵扯到战场的前线来，你是个向导，你的任务比我重多了。”</p><p>“什么任务？在后方安抚那一堆还没结合的哨兵们？”乔治不屑地冷笑了一声，“你知道我有多讨厌这个任务吧。”</p><p>在他们的体内，涌动着一股未知的能量。这种能量让这对双胞胎同时成为了不同方面的战士——哨兵与向导，就像锁芯与钥匙，只不过锁芯可以被许多把相同的钥匙打开，而作为钥匙的哨兵却只能贴合唯一的那一套锁芯。</p><p>“说不定你以后会被安排和其他的哨兵结合，快走吧，男性向导对塔来说重要得多。”弗雷德推了一把乔治。</p><p>“你知道我会拒绝，并且塔会动用一切能力来保全男性向导——就像它对女性哨兵的重视程度一样。”乔治拉住弗雷德的手。</p><p>“但我也知道，塔根本不容拒绝，哪怕珀西在塔里工作也不行，这一届的部长根本不是什么好东西。”</p><p>塔的最高领袖被称作部长，几乎领导着整个英国的战斗力量。</p><p>“弗雷德，别孩子气了，我希望是你活下来。”</p><p>“这次是你孩子气了，乔治。”</p><p> </p><p>乔治从梦中惊醒。</p><p>鼻尖似乎还可以嗅到那一股战壕里污泥的恶臭，带着酸腥气味的雨水和着飘散的化学物质烟尘一起落在军装上。那套衣服布满补丁，早就与其他在战场上的记忆一起被他扔到地下室的角落，再也不想看到第二眼。他是向导，他的“天赋”本应该压抑他的情绪激动，但在那场战役上，长久的联结突然断开，这几乎在生理和心理上摧毁了他——因此塔让他很幸运地提前退役。</p><p>他吃了塔里配送的药，理应不该再有这样的梦。</p><p>回忆是惨淡的，铺满深蓝色的潮水，与黑红交杂的鲜血一起，侵染了整片脑海。他揉了揉脑袋，让自己从一片虚晃的幻觉中冷静下来。弗雷德弗雷德弗雷德，为什么一切都与他有关？</p><p>乔治从床上起身。</p><p>对着镜子扣好胸前的扣子，乔治看着镜中自己的身体，肋骨下方一处伤疤昭示着那场几个月前的战役有多惨烈。</p><p>历史上第二场与黑魔法斗争的战争拉开序幕，那个不能说名字的人飓风般拉开一条庞大的战线，自称“食死徒”的敌人铺天盖地如风暴中的海啸席卷开来。</p><p>爆炸开来的弹片击中了他，巨大的声响震耳欲聋，一瞬间绝望的情绪侵蚀着脑海，向导极强的共情能力将精神上的痛苦无限放大，搅乱了他的思绪。一切精神结合在刹那撕裂，抽搐般间歇的崩溃感让乔治昏迷过去，醒来的时候他已经回到了陋居。他失去了一只耳朵，爆炸让他另一只耳朵短时间失聪，可是他还失去了他的双胞胎兄弟，他的结合对象。</p><p>他不知道这会对生理上极其敏感的哨兵造成多大的打击。</p><p>但毋庸置疑的是，弗雷德已经死了。由他去吸引敌人的火力，再加上断开精神连接的巨大冲击，这样他还怎么能够活得下来。</p><p>乔治吞了一口口水，闭上双眼，希望通过一场安静的冥想来平复思绪。身为向导，本不该这样。说到底，与弗雷德一起的二十年里，“不该”的事情几乎占了生活中的绝大部分。</p><p>“乔治，我可以进来吗？”金妮的声音从门外传来，打断了他的思绪，她敲了敲紧锁的门——四处奔走游击式的战争生活让他缺乏安全感，更何况他已经失去了他最灵敏的感官，同时也是他最亲密的爱人、最默契的搭档、最合拍的伙伴。</p><p>乔治遗憾地看了一眼镜中的自己，扭过头去给房门打开一道狭窄的缝隙。</p><p>打开门的一瞬间，他感觉有什么突然变了。</p><p>“有什么事吗，金妮？”</p><p>“只不过......”金妮停顿了一下，避开乔治直直的目光，似乎是在选择措辞，“你知道，我是个哨兵，你的精神力膨胀收缩得极其厉害，而我可以感受到它的波动。”</p><p>“抱歉，打扰到你了，我只是做了个噩梦。”乔治摇了摇头，露出一个显得有些苍白无力的笑容，虚假到就像一层浸了水的纸，随时可以被戳破。</p><p>“把门打开，你可以跟我聊聊。”金妮使劲推着门，阻挡住乔治关上门的动作，“你从战场上回来之后，就没怎么说过话了，我们都很关心你，你不想让爸爸妈妈还有那一群吵吵闹闹的兄弟们担心，不是吗？”</p><p>“我真的没什么事儿，我只是缺少睡眠，塔里会配发配套的治疗药物。”</p><p>“你......”你从那时候起变了很多。金妮没有说出口。</p><p>“你知道我可以感知到你在想什么，对吗？”</p><p>“该死，我忘了。”金妮吐了吐舌头。</p><p>“是的，一切都变了，我很抱歉。”乔治遗憾地低下眉眼。</p><p>“你没必要......”金妮的脸色变得有些难看，她不自主地带着一丝丝愤怒，乔治敏锐地察觉到了这位女性哨兵的情绪波动。</p><p>“我就是......我很抱歉，好吗？”他本不该这样对他的妹妹，只不过那些事情之后就连他都变得有些神经质了。就像在黑暗中下坠，越来越快，无法抓住任何事物。</p><p>气氛变得沉默而尴尬，像一潭死水，恶心得令人作呕。</p><p>金妮后退一步，准备用转身离开来打破这过于不安的死寂，“下来吃早饭吧，今天妈妈做了洋葱玉米饼。”</p><p>“嘿，金妮！”乔治想说些什么来掩饰刚刚的一切，他犹豫了一下，“等会儿陪我去地下室找找我有没有什么有趣的东西吧。”</p><p>“你和弗雷德走之后我们就没动过你的东西......”作为一个哨兵，金妮的怒气难以平息，但她似乎是想到了什么，复又深吸一口气，开口说，“好吧，我陪你去看看，权当是寻宝了。”</p><p> </p><p>早餐依旧让乔治狼吞虎咽，经过短暂的战场生活与漫长的塔内训练，提前退役的他格外珍惜这来之不易的食物。虽然如此，在有弗雷德的日子里，不必说一杯热气腾腾带着苹果香氛的南瓜汁，哪怕是一块泥泞里的黑面包都足够让乔治露出真心实意的笑容了。</p><p>乔治记得，弗雷德永远离开他那天的清晨，弗雷德用沾满黑泥的手指喂了他一大块儿熏肉肠——是从途径战区的破败小村庄里偷的，说真的，这么做虽然很不道德，但他们俩已经饿到舌底泛苦。</p><p>旧日的世界，流逝的时间，枯秸秆般的回忆，被痛苦挤压变形的世界，摇摇坠坠，降临到他的头顶，从他的脊背和双肩开始压住他，压得他喘不过气来。</p><p>无法指引、不受控制的思绪牵引着他胡思乱想。</p><p>“乔治，你愿意出去走走吗？今天的天气很好。”罗恩的手掌落在乔治的肩膀上，他本能地闪躲开来，转过头对上罗恩担忧的双眼，他松懈下身体，感受亲人身上理想的温暖。</p><p>罗恩显得有些张皇失措，不知道该怎么做，只是站在乔治的椅子后用掌心焐热着自己哥哥发冷的肩头。</p><p>“谢谢，等我吃完这块派。”</p><p>罗恩只是个普通人，没有出众的能力，也没有敏锐的才智，但他从来都是个令人安心的孩子。</p><p>罗恩为他推开陋居大门的一瞬间，乔治愣住了。</p><p>明媚的日光斑斓像揉碎的炉火，在长夏的清晨溢满炽热纯粹的灿烂，在澄澈天空里拉开盛大的烟火。几束光芒穿透清晨的雾气照耀在乔治的身上，他几乎就要忘记这天空曾布满雨点般的照明弹。</p><p>“你有多久没出来了？”金妮不知什么时候走到了两个哥哥的身侧，她的手里捧着一杯榛子口味的咖啡，凭空蒸腾起一股坚果的醇厚香气。</p><p>“很久了，金妮。”乔治闭上眼睛谛听鸟鸣，那年在树林里跋涉行军时，弗雷德曾仿效知更鸟的悦耳叫声与他逗趣。可是知更鸟有着红色的胸膛，就像他身边倒下的一个个伙伴，胸口贯穿的血滴飞溅。日光的温度摇晃在乔治的面孔上，像波浪泛滥，一波推着一波，“我很想念。想念这一切。”</p><p>“正常的生活，平淡、没有硝烟、只有你们就够了。”罗恩抿着嘴露出一个腼腆的笑容。</p><p>“金妮，我们一起去地下室吧！”乔治也露出一个久违的笑容。</p><p>“我以为你已经把地下室门锁的钥匙扔了。”罗恩朝金妮伸出手，“金妮，咖啡杯给我，我帮你去洗洗。”</p><p>“有我，还用担心有什么锁吗？”金妮笑的温柔，棕色的双眼像融化的可可。</p><p> </p><p>地下室的门上了锁，钥匙早就被乔治扔到池塘中心了，他根本没想过有朝一日会重回这个地方，但内心有一个召唤他的本能声音。</p><p>“让一让，乔治。”金妮露出一个狡黠的笑容——他们一家孩子都会做出的熟悉表情。作为一名哨兵，她有着极强的体能，她抓住门锁，以迅速的爆发力拽断了挂锁，“怎么样？”</p><p>门被使劲拉开，灰蒙蒙沾满尘土的柜子七倒八歪在地面上，呛人的灰尘四散开来，就像尘封已久的回忆，四散开来。</p><p>乔治记得自己曾在这个狭小的房间与弗雷德一起度过童年嬉笑的时光，他记得两个人曾捉弄自己的小弟弟、把他在这儿关了一个下午，他也记得弗雷德曾在这个房间里第一次闻到他的向导素——小苍兰的淡淡清香蒸腾起浓郁的花果甜味，让人心绪躁动却又温柔的像水，在温润的乳香里泛滥起一股爱意，缠绵悱恻，固结不解，一点不带侵略性——弗雷德当场吻上了乔治的嘴唇。“我会成为你的哨兵，你唯一的哨兵。”弗雷德把他按在墙壁上，侧着脑袋吻着他说。</p><p>他们曾不厌其烦地规划着未来。</p><p>“让我们来看看，这儿还有什么有趣的东西。”哨兵的直觉一向很准，更不必说女性哨兵了。</p><p>而乔治只是看着角落里那一摞叠的整整齐齐的衣服，带着补丁和划痕，很皱。别想了，别想了，再想也回不去了。</p><p>“嘿，乔治，你快来看看这是什么？”</p><p>乔治应声跑过去，看见地上放着一面挂钟，九个指针分布在面板上，大概是大战时收纳东西的时候放进地下室，后来忘记再搬出来了。</p><p>等等！</p><p>“弗雷德......”</p><p>“弗雷德......”</p><p>两人几乎是同时说出了弗雷德的名字，因为专属于弗雷德的指针指向了“lost”。</p><p>“乔治，你认为......这个钟还能用吗？”金妮的声音带着不确定的颤抖，“这是不是意味着弗雷德还没死？”</p><p>“我不知道，金妮，我真的不知道。”乔治的声音已经染上了哭腔，他咬着牙忍住眼泪——他身上的压力一瞬间全部倾泻出来，“我以为......我以为......算了，我们先去找罗恩，好吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“我们先做个实验，我们拿着钟去不同的地方，看看上面的方向是不是对的。”罗恩的声音里透露出难以掩饰的激动。</p><p>“至少它目前来看是准确的，妈妈、罗恩、乔治和我都在家里，爸爸和珀西在塔里工作。”金妮皱起了眉毛，她转过头看看缩在角落里用手臂抱住自己头的乔治。</p><p>乔治不知道是不是该高兴。他很希望自己能无忧无虑的高兴，但他怕这一切只是一个错误，他害怕一切的一切就像一个肥皂泡，闪烁着玻璃纸般耀眼的光芒却终将破灭。给他的世界关上最后一扇门。</p><p>“嘿，别担心，我们给珀西打个电话，让他查一查塔里的记录好吗？”罗恩给金妮和乔治递上一条twizzlers，“吃点甜的，别太着急，都已经这么多天了，着急这一小会儿也没多大用。”</p><p>橡皮糖一样的口感让乔治觉得自己像是在嚼蜡块，他尽量不带任何感情色彩地说：“我来吧。”</p><p>乔治拿起电话，颤抖的手按着号码盘，弯曲的指尖像一个钢制问号，将金属按键压进塑料板。“珀西？我是乔治。我们现在......似乎出了点儿紧急状况，你能不能帮我们查一查弗雷德的资料？你知道吧，我们发现......似乎......似乎有那么一点可能，弗雷德没有死，家里那面钟上专属弗雷德的指针指着lost。我想知道塔里有没有弗雷德的相关消息，不知道你......”</p><p>“你是认真的吗？”珀西在电话里的声音带着滋滋的电音，听起来压抑着膨胀的情绪，难以置信，出乎意料。</p><p>“我不确定，毕竟......毕竟我们也没有找到过弗雷德的‘尸体’，不是吗？”</p><p>“我当然乐意帮忙，百分之一百二十的乐意！”</p><p>等待珀西回话的过程漫长而痛苦。</p><p>当电话响起时，乔治毫不犹豫拿起了电话，“喂，珀西？”</p><p>“很抱歉可能不太如我们的意，”珀西丧气地沉着声音，“塔里没有任何资料显示弗雷德还活着，但是换个方向想想，我们从来没能确定他死了，对吗？”</p><p>“但我与他的精神联结断了......”</p><p>“精神联结也不一定是一方死亡，也许......还有一点点、一点点机会。”</p><p>微乎其微的希望吗？乔治挂断了电话。</p><p>人多么脆弱啊，不过是一团化学元素的组合体，与暴露在沙滩上风干的贝壳没有区别。</p><p>乔治的鼻子泛酸。</p><p>他就那样坐在餐桌上发呆，不知道时间已经过去了多久。</p><p>“你知道吗，乔治，或许你应该再试试。”比尔不知什么时候在乔治身边坐下，“你是他的双胞胎兄弟，你也是他的向导，你最应该能感受到他。”</p><p>“但是他......”</p><p>“再试试。”</p><p> </p><p>窗外的夜空很好，透过陋居的窗子能看到流泻的星河在清朗澄澈的天空上淌过一条长长的轨迹。乔治记得他曾与弗雷德躺在这一片星空下，弗雷德的笑容似乎闭上眼睛还能重现在他眼前。在弗雷德走之后，乔治不止一次翻看过家庭录像，但每次都以失败而告终——他根本没有勇气重新感受那一份快乐。</p><p>闭上眼睛。</p><p>乔治把自己的精神力拉成长长的丝状，在无边的黑暗里向远处延伸，触及到未知的世界。从弗雷德死之后，他就没再用过这份能力了。未知，令人胆寒而畏惧，无边的黑暗好似深海，让成吨的窒息感压迫在乔治身上。或许他需要一点巴比妥酸盐好镇静下来。</p><p>求求你，弗雷德，求求你一定要活着。</p><p>疯狂的思念一下子涌上心头，难以忍受，痛苦在他的喉头如同沸腾的熔岩咕咕作响，乔治几乎就要被这份酸楚呛住，肋骨因为压抑过度的情绪而阵阵发痛。</p><p>可惜无果。</p><p>乔治的眼泪倏地从眼角滑落下来，他瘫倒在床上，胸口上下起伏，像是要喷发的火山。他张大嘴巴，无声啜泣。突然，一阵电光直击他的大脑，就那么一瞬。熟悉的感觉涌上心头，如同一团黑色的火焰灼烧着他的神经末梢。</p><p>该死，弗雷德，你在哪儿？！</p><p>乔治又闭上了双眼，试图将精神力继续延伸。他的预感没有错，那是熟悉的精神体，一只张牙舞爪的浣熊在黑暗中发着光。</p><p>乔治笑着起身冲出了家门，眼泪还挂在他的颧骨上。</p><p> </p><p>乔治简直像一只树袋熊，揽着弗雷德的脖子挂在弗雷德身上，他把脸埋在弗雷德的颈窝，贪婪地吸着每一口带着他的空气——尽管那带着一大股福尔马林味儿。</p><p>“你知道我昏迷了多久吗？整整四个月！”弗雷德搂紧乔治，闻着他身上快要浓得滴出来的向导素。弗雷德光是说话就能把他的心搅乱，搅成一滩冒泡的沼泽，深陷其中难以脱身。</p><p>弗雷德所在的医院位于平民区，在这儿没人能察觉他是一位哨兵，自然也没有人会去上报塔。所有人都只知道他是一个伤员，重伤带来的精神联结的中断让他陷入了深度昏迷。但他醒了，而残存的联结暗示着乔治，就像是一种直觉的牵引。</p><p>他感受到了乔治的精神力，像电子钟的暖暖黄铜味，将弗雷德从深渊里拯救，融化哨兵应急生理机制的屏障，他的本能几乎立即做出了回应。</p><p>“大家过的好吗？这些昏睡的日子我感觉好长好长，我在黑暗里呆了好久好久......”</p><p>“这些话留着回去再说，让我再抱一下你好不好？”</p><p>双胞胎总有一种特殊的移情纽带。</p><p>只有他们能在茫茫的世界中找到彼此，从诞生的那一刻起便相依相存。</p><p>推开这扇门，是时候回家了。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>标题“另一扇门”的含义：<br/>大概就是指一个完全不同的选择，不同的结果，不同的世界，一切都是全新的，就好像爱丽丝推开进入仙境的大门。<br/>另外，打开一扇门再关上它，在文章里面隐含的意思是乔治又向外迈了一步，逐渐摆脱ptsd的控制，走向更美好的生活。比如推开卧室门见金妮，推开房门去室外，推开地下室的门去直面回忆，推开医院的门去寻找弗雷德，乔治在这些推开门的动作中重寻了幸福。<br/>情节里有少量隐喻。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>